Just Married
by Hellokittyfreak101
Summary: Grover and Juniper have just gotten married. Now what? Read to find out. Summary sucks. I don't own PJO.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So heres my new story,and I hope you all enjoy it! Literly, like after I finished my last story, (Demigod prom). I started writting this one. By the way, I don't have spell check, so there might be a some mistakes. Oh, and I haven't been to a wedding since I was like, three or four, so tell me if I make any mistakes. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclamer: I'm not a guy, so I don't own PJO. OR do I? Jk.**

Juniper POV:

"You look beautiful!" Said Annabeth, as she finished helping me put on my veil.

I looked in the mirror, and saw myself in a long, beautiful white wedding dress.

'I can't believe it.' I thought. 'I'm getting married, is this going to be a regret? Or the best thing I've ever done?'

I turned from side to side, looking at the dress in all angels possible.

"I don't know." I said doubtfully. " What if it's not good enough for Grover?"

"Juniper,'' said Annabeth patiently, "I've told you a million times, you look beautiful. I wouldn't worry about how I look;I mean, why would Grover marry you just for your looks? I honestly think Grover will find you beautiful. And if you didn't, Grover would be happy either way. I'm pretty sure he really does love you Juniper. Just relax."

She had me stumped. I couldn't think of a comeback.

Thankfully, what broke the tension was, Piper, Selena, Katie, Rachel, and Hazel, running into the room yelling,"Happy marrige Juniper!"

I blushed. "Stop it guys." I said quitely. I'm kinda shy, even around my friends.

"I absoutly love these bridemaids dresses!" Said Selena. Admireing the sky blue dresses that her, Piper, and Rachel were wearing.

"Mine is itchy." Complained Hazel. Who, was talking about the purple flower girl dresses her, and Katie had to wear.

" I like how mine is all silky." Said Annabeth, prefering to the stormy gray maid of honor dress she got to wear. It matched her eyes.

I took a deep shakey breath.

"You okay Juniper?" Rachel asked.

"I'm fine." I said.

I took a great big, shakey breath. "Its just that, I'm nervous. What if Grover finds me ugly? What if Grover doesn't love me? What if we had kids, and he left us, with no where to go? What i something goes wrong during the reception? Will he brake my heart? What if-"

"Stop it!" Wailed Selena, now in tears.

"Think of the good things of being married. Don't think of the negatives." Said Katie.

I took yet another, big shakey breath.

'Think posative. Think posative.' I thought. Over and over again.

Annabeth looked at the wall clock.

"Come on guys,'' said Annabeth, "The reception starts soon."

I followed all the girls down the hallway, towards the room where the reception was going to be held.

We all got to the hallway outside the room where the reception was going to be held.

"Everyone, get in line, and in postion." Said a short stubby man.

The line started with, Percy and Annabeth in front. (Annabeth was the maid of honor, and Percy was bestman). Hazel and Katie were behind them. Holding little straw baskets full of rose pettles, because, they're the flower girls. And Behind them was, Selena, Piper, and Rachel, who were bridesmaides. After them, there was Leo as ring bear. After Leo was me, and my father.

I pretty much got my looks from my dad. We were short, had green skin, black hair, nose, lips, you name it. I got all my features from my dad. The only thing I didn't have that he had was freakels across my face.

Wedding music started to play, Percy and Annabeth walked down the Hazel and Katie, and so on and so on.

When it was me and my fathers turn, I took a deep breath, and walked down the isle.

I kept my head up high, but really wanted to hide in a corner. I looked around the room. I looked at all my frieands in the rows and rows of seats, smileing, waving, takeing pictures.

I then looked up at the front of the room. There was Chiron, in horse form. Wearing a white shirt, and black jacket. Chiron was going to crown me and Grover husband and wife. Percy and Annabeth, each stood beside Chiron, smiling out at the crowd. Next too Annabeth was, Rachel, Selena, and Piper, holding their white and pink flowers, and smiling out at the crowd. Next to Percy was, Leo, holding our wedding bands. Then there was Katie, and Hazel. Holding almost empty little straw baskets. Then, there was Grover.

I did not hate Grover, it was just, I was nervous for when we were married.

Me and my father had reached the front of the room.

My father gave me away, and I stood face to face with Grover.

"Everyone,'' said Chiron, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the love of Grover Underwood, and Juniper Greens." **(A/N: I don't know Juniper's last name, but it doesn't matter, her last name is going to be Underwood soon.) **

Grover mouthed the words to me, ' you look so beautiful.' I blushed.

Chiron said a lot of things, that probably put some people to sleep.

" Grover, would you like to say anything to Juniper?" Asked Chiron.

"Yes." Said Grover, taking my hands. " Juniper, I would just like to say, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. You are my light and joy. Whenever I'm down, you always make me feel happy. I love how you are on top of things, and always happy. I would be nothing without you. I love you Juniper, and I am excited to start my life with you."

Tears filled into my eyes, I was speechless.

I dried my eyes with my gloved hands, that was so beautiful.

"You have anything to say to Grover, Juniper?" Chiron said.

I nodded, not thinking I would be able to speak.

"Grover, I would just like to say," I said between tears. " I love you. I don't know where I would be without you. When you smile, I smile. When you're down, I'm down. When you're angry, I'm angry. Grover, my heart always glows when you are close, and I hope you can see that glow."

"Grover Underwood, do you take Juniper Greens to be your wife?" Chiron asked.

"I do." Said Grover.

"And do you, Juniper Greens, do you take Grover Underwood to be your husband?" Chiron asked.

"Yes, I do." I said.

"You may know kiss the bride." Said Chiron.

Grover kissed me patently. He never had kissed me like this before.

People cheered, and I could feel the flash of some camras.

"Newly weds! Time for cake!" Percy shouted, making me laugh.

For, indeed it was time for cake.

"Oh my gods, it looks delicous!" People yelled when they saw the cake.

There was three lairs white of cake, with green and blue eatable roses all around it.

"Here Grover." I say, cutting a piece of cake. "Open up." I took a fork full of cake, and put it in Grover's mouth.

We ate our enjoyable meal, and headed on to the dance floor.

Everybody was danceing and having a good time.

"Hey everybody!" Travis yelled. "Let the bride and groom have a nice slow dance! DJ, romantic song!"

The DJ nodded and started playing, 'Fariytale' by Taylor Swift.** (A/N: I do not own!) **

People shouted and cheered, which pretty much forced us on there.

Grover put his hands around my waist, and I put my hand around his neck.

People cried, and took pictures. Selena actually had to pull out a box of tissues.

Time seemed to speed up. One second Grover would be twirling me around, the next people would be takng photos. And be before I knew it, I could hear the last few the song.

_Today was a fairytale_

_Oooooohhhh yeah ooooaa_

_Today was a fairytale._

_(End of song)._

People cheered, and snapped pictures, as the Stoll brothers came through the doors, having a unreadable look on their faces.

"Where you guys going on your honeymoon?" Asked Katie.

"Flordia." Said Grover. "We are staying on a beach house."

"Awesome!" Travis said.

I looked up at the churchs' wall clock and realized the time.

"Grover." I said. " We paid to stay here till 5:30. Its 6:00.''

I had had no idea it was already six. I had thought it was five. I guess time does when you are having fun.

"Come on everyone, time is up!" Grover yelled over alll the noise.

Me and Grover ran out of the church hand and hand, everyone running after us.

When me and Grover had reached the parking lot, we ran over to our blue pick up truck, or what was our blue pick up truck.

Our truck was covored in streamers, shaving cream, and silly string.

"What on Olympus?" I said.

The Stolls cracked up. "Umm, its tradition for people to decorate peoples' cars on their wedding day. Should'a seen it coming!" Said Conner.

"Ugh! You Stoll's!" I yelled.

Though we did have a delayed departure, we did clean up most of it pretty fast. Even though there was still a sign on the back of our car that said, 'Just Married'.

**So hope you guys liked that. Sorry if it is a little messed up. Like I said, I don't have spell check; and I am listening to diffrant types of music at the moment so I guess it sorta changes my mood... So like it? Love it? Mehh? Bad? Let me know in a review! Please!**

**Peace out! XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! So I acually have been to most of the places I will mention. (But I'm going to change the names, since I can't remember the real ones). I know I probably could have done some where else, but I have been to Flordia like, six or seaven times, so I thought it would be easier to write. Also, I don't have any reviews. Would you be so generous and just give me at least one? Please? Just one?**

**Disclamer: Don't own PJO...**

Juniper POV:

I slowly opened my eyes, and breathed in the smell of the ocean.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. It had been a crazy night last night. Me and Grover had gotten on a plane, and had flown to Flordia. Right now, me and Grover were in our beach house we rented to stay in for two weeks.

I looked at sleeping Grover right next to me. He looks so cute when hes' sleeping.

"Juniper..." Grover said in his sleep. I laughed.

_~Flashback~_

_"Just a sec Juniper." Grover said sleepily. Trying to unlock the door to our beach house. _

_The reason me and Grover were so sleepy was, we had just had landed in Flordia, and it was like 4:00 AM._

_"Hurry up." I said sleepily. Trying to stay awake._

_Finally, Grover was able to unlock the door. _

_Me and Grover didn't even take the time to look around, we basicly sleep walked down a hallway into the nearest room._

_To our luck, there was a bed in there, and me and Grover fell a sleep side by side. _

_ ~End of flashback~_

I rubbed my eyes, and looked at the clock.

10:00 AM.

I normally don't sleep in to late, but I did have a good excuse. I got to Flordia at four in the morning.

I looked around the room.

The room was painted a tan color,with seashells decorating the walls. On each wall, there was two windows. I got out of bed, and felt the cream colored carpet up against my feet. I walked over to one of the windows, and looked out at the beach, noticeing that our house came with a hot tub.

I sighed, what paradise.

I decided to go down to the kitchen to make Grover breakfast. (Well if there was any food).

I walked down the hallway and entered the kitchen, and looked in the fridge.

All there was was half a carton of eggs, and a gallon of orange juice.

I then looked around in the cabnits, and found 'Just Add Water' mixes, for pancakes.

I was also able to find all the things you would need to cook. Pots, pans, etc.

I started cooking, and I guess the smells woke Grover up, 'cause he walked into the kitchen almost right after I finished cooking breakfast.

"I thought something smelt good." He said, taking the glass of orange juice that I gave him.

"Yea," I said," I woke up at like ten, and decided to make breakfast for you."

"Thanks.'' He said, helping himself to pancakes and eggs.

I helped my self, and took all my food to the table.

"When do you want to go to the beach?" Asked Grover, between bits of pancakes.

"I don't know." I said." All the food there was was pancake mix, orange juice, and eggs. First, we will need to go food shopping.

Grover nodded. " I heard theres a farmers market only about three miles from here. Maybe we could go check that out." I nodded.

Me and Grover finished our food, hopped into the red SUV that me and Grover rented, and drove down to the farmers market.

There were lots of fruits and vegtables at the farmers market. And dariy products as well.

I grabbed a basket, and looked at the rows and rows of food.

I decided to grab bananas, carrots, apples, pears, strwaberries, pineapple, grapes, coconuts, mango, and oranges. I also grabbed some milk, eggs, organic rice, and a few ither things. I then went up to the cash register. "That will be $42.67." Said the cash lady, while chewing gum.

I handed her my credit card, and took all the groceries to the car.

"Grover, can you please take this?" I said, holding out my hand with a bag full of fruit. "Grvoer?" I said again. I looked up, and saw Grover coming out of the farmers market, holding a small grocery bag.

"You forgot our celery." Grover said,indecating the tiny bag he was holding.

"What ever Grover."I called.

I put on my sunglasses, and we drove off. *{~0~}*

"Gorver!" I yelled, as he splashed me with water.

I chased after him, splashing him with water.

"Okay okay! You win!" He said through splashes,and while covering his face with his hands. "Please don't get my fur wet!" Grover yelled. I laughed.

I looked at all the people on the beach. I saw a bunch of little kids building sand castles. That gave me a lightbulb idea.

"Hey Grover." I said. "This is kinda little kidish, but, you want to build a sand castle?"

Grover got out of the water, and shoke his head back and forth, trying to get as much water off of himas possible.

I threw my head back and laughed. How I love Grover.

~{*0*}~

I looked at me and Grover's sand castle and admired our 'hard' work.

Basicly, what me and Grover's castle was, was a few big piles of sand. Since me and Grover hadn't had any of the right tools, we had just done the best we could. Which resulted to big piles of sand.

"Love it. Let's take a picture!" Said Grover, pulling out his camra.

I laughed, as I saw the camra flash, and take the picture.

I grinned, I truely do love Grover.

**Sorry if this is not to long. (I can't tell). So please review, and stuff... Oh and if anybody eants to follow me on twitter... Rebeccaxoxo2000 Only if ya want. :D**

**Hellokittyfreak101**


	3. Authors note

**Hi guys! So, this isn't the chapter you guys were expecting. And I know, I haven't updated in a few weeks, but I guess I should tell you all why. You see, number one reason is, I'm in a play and its takes up a LOT of time. 2 I have a lot of school work. And 3, its because I don' have any reviews.**

**I know its maybe kinda stupid, not to update just because I don't have any reviews. But to be honest, what really keeps me going, is the reviews. **

**My last story, my Demigod Prom story, I got reviews, and by the time I finished the story, I had 44 reviews. (Thank you to everyone who reviewed that!) **

**But with this story, I don't have any, so that is why I hardly post chapters. (even though I hardly post them).**

**I'm not asking for a sertain number like other stories, just a few. Thats all I ask. **

**I'm sorry if I sound like a idiot, begging for them.**

**I'm sorry if I wasted your time.**

**Yours truely,**

**Hellokittyfreak101**


	4. Chapter 3 :

**Hiya people! So I know I haven't updated in a few weeks, but I hava a good excuse! I have been working on three stories. AT THE SOME TIME. OKay, so this one, one for school, and another one I might post in the future. I have also been in a play, writting class, school, babysitting and all this other stuff. So yeah... Heres the next chapter! And I'm sorry for not updateing! And Please REVIEW! **

**Disclamer:I don't own PJO...**

Junipier POV:

"No Selena, I'm fine. I don't need a love potion for Grover." I said into the phone, talking to Selena. "Look Selena, I'll talk to you later. Me and Grover are going to go see manaties. Yeah, we'll be back in a couple days. Bye Selena."

I hung up the phone, just as Grover entered the room.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Selena." I replied.

Grover nodded. "Well, lets go enjoy those manaties." Grover said.

I stared in amazment at all the manaties. They were adorable sea creatures. Poseidon, are these your children? 'Cause they are really cute.

I pulled out my camra, and started taking pictures. They were really cute.

Grover nudged my shoulder, I looked up and he pointed towards a woman.

My eyes widened. What is Greek Goddess Ahrodite doing here?

She grinnded towards us. Probably knowing we knew who she was. She started walking towards us, with a big look of excitment on her face.

"C

ongratulations!" Aphrodite said. Throwing me and Grover into a big bear hug.

"For what?" I asked, hardly being able to breathe.

"You know silly." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I blinked at her. She rolled her eyes.

"You know, for getting married! I have had you guys matched up for awhile!" She said. "Here take a look."

She pulled out a diary, filled with couples. I scrolled down the list until, I saw me and Grover on the list.

"I'm surprised I worked some of my magic on you guys. You guys would have fallen in love anyway. Bye you two love birds!" She said, the vanished.

I blinked as she vanished all of a sudden.

I gave Grover a weird stare, but shrugged it off. I will never inderstnad the gods of Olympus.

Me and Grover walked hand and hand along the water side, looking at the manaties in the sun set.

_**At About three in the morning...**_

Grover P.O.V:

I woke up to someone turning on the lights in me and Junipers bed room.

"Juniper, turn off the light." I said, my eyes still shut.

"Grover, I didn't turn them on." Juniper mumbled.

"Then, who did?" I groaned, rubbing my eyes and looking towards the bed room door. I gasped.

There, in the door way, was the ugliest monster I had ever seen. It was about the size of a lion, with mustard colored fur all over its body. With a zebra tail, bulls head, and a elephants trunk. **(Nice monster huh?)**

"Juniper get up!" I yelled, scrambeling out of bed.

Juniper P.O.V:

I woke up to Grover yelling about a monster.

I looked up, and saw what he was talking about. I scrambled out of bed, and grabbed my dagger, that was normally a charm on one of my bracelets. And my sheild, that was another charm on my bracelet. Grover pulled out his reed pipes, and started playing 'So Yesterday' By Hilary Duff.

I ran towards the monster, and tried to stab my dagger at the thing. **(Sorry, I'm not very good at writing fights...) **

Sadly, I missed. The thing tried to bite me but, thankfully, I had a sheild to protect me. And Grover kept on playing his reed pipes.

The thing, lashed out at me. I was able to spin around it almost stabbed it in the back.

I was about to stab it with my dagger, when, it got me. The thing scratched my arm. I rolled over on the floor in pain.

My vision started getting blury, and I felt dizzy. I rolled under it belly, and stabbed it where the heart was.

The thing shreicked, and turned to dust.

Grover ran over to me, and gave me some nectar. I started feeling fine.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked, out of breath.

"I don't know." Said Grover. "But we need to get out of Flordia. I have a feeling it has a lot of monsters."

**Clift hanger! Sorta... Oh, here is something you guys can do! First review, then draw a heart on your wrist. Drawing a heart on your wrist means you are against cutting, or have stopped, or something like that. And if you draw a heart on your wrist, please let me know in a review and I'll give you a shout out! **

**Thank you for reading! I 3 you!**

**Hellokittyfreak101**


	5. Chapter 4

**So here is the new chapter! Oh, and please, if you don't have anything nice to say about this story, don't say anything at all. I am 11 (Almost 12.) years old, and it really breaks my heart to see hateful reviews. Helpful advice is allowed. Yeah, sorry if you had something mean to say, and if I busted your happy bubble.**

**Disclamer: I don't own PJO.**

Juniper P.O.V:

Me and Grover ran onto the plane, just being able to make our flight.

Me and Grover were leaveing Flordia. (Because we ran into a monster.)

"Ladies and Gentlemen, todays flight to New York is going to be two and a half hours long. Please enjoy your flight. Thank you." Said the kady through a speaker.

People groaned, and pulled out stuff to do or read. Books, News papers, magazines, etc. That kinda stuff.

I couldn't concentrate on anything. I sat there, tapping my foot on the ground, over and over, again. Nervous. Neervous me and Grover would run into another monster.

I guess some how I was able to go back to sleep, because, I woke up to Grover tugging at my shoulder and telling me to wake up.

I groaned. "I wanna go to sleep Grover." I said yawning.

"I wanna go to sleep too Juniper. But, we are in New York, and we need to go home.''

I fluttered my eyes open to see everyone getting up, grabbing their bags, and getting off the plane.

The journey back to home I could hardly remeber. It seemes like a weird dream. Fighting a monster, plane ride, walking home.(Me and Grover always try to avoid using cars if you can help it.) But, the night was just so crazy, it didn't seem real at all.

I awoke, with my head in Grover's lap, on our couch at home.

I looked around for a few seconds, forgeting why I was there. But it all came back to me. Monster. Plane. Walking home. Falling asleep on couch, it all came back to me in a blink of a eye.

I yawned, and sat up.

All of a sudden, aa Iris message appered, with Chiron, with a worried look on his face.

"Juniper, would you please wake up Grover, its important." Chiron said.

I nodded, and started shaking Grover so he would wake up.

"What?" Grover asked. Clearly still tired fro the nights events.

"Grover, we have something important going on right now. We need you at Camp Half-Blood as soon as you can get here. You might have to go on a quest. Please get here soon."

Grover scrambled around, putting on some clothes, grabbing a tin can, and leaveing. I followed.

"Grover wait! I'm coming with you!" I called after him.

Grover had no objection, he smiled and grabbed my hand.

After about a hour, we were able to get to Camp Half-Blood.

We ran down the hill, and ran into the Big House.

Chiron looked at us sternly.

"Grover, welcome back. Now, let us tell you about the quest you going to be leading."

**Hiya my kitties! (Deal with it. I wanted a nick name for you guys.) So, I know its short. But, I need some ideas for the quest! I honestly think my story doesn't have that much action going on, so I decided to add a quest. I didn't think it was exciting enough. So, if you have any ideas for the quest, that'd be great! REVIEW!**

**La8or ga8ors.**


End file.
